Quite An Unexpected Meeting
by fandomsofparanormal
Summary: XCrossover with TID.X Magnus thought back to his time in the late 1800's. When he had met the young Gray warlock, one of the greatest pairs of parabatai he got, and learned so much from all that were at the London Institute. So when he gives Clary and enchantment on her portal rune, it sends the Shadowhunters from New York into a situation they never thought they would face.


**Hello! So I haven't written on here in a while and I'm not really sure why. Probably just writers block...anyways about a month or two ago I read the Infernal Devices and I kept thinking about how awesome a crossover between TMI and TID would be. So I went searching and I didn't really find any good ones. There were a few but they were either badly written or they would never be updated...no offense. **

**So I decided 'hey I'll write one myself. So here it is. **

**I hope you enjoy! Review and let me know if I should continue. **

**I am not Cassie Clare, I don't own either of these stories nor these characters. **

* * *

Brooklyn, 2008

Magnus.

Magnus stared at the picture that lay in his hands. It had been a while since he looked at it. Even longer since it had happened. Magnus looked at the picture, his eyes moving over to the fiery redhead Henry first. He remembered working on the portal with him. Magnus still remembered the color of his hair. How it was a bright mess on his head like a red mop. Henry Branwell had become such a good friend to him in such a short time. He was so young. Magnus remembered Charlotte Fairchild Branwell, the first women Consul. Most Shadowhunters now a day knew of her. She was so young as well. She had such a passion for what she did and who she was. He thought of how he never got to see their child be born.

If only he had stayed a little longer then he'd probably be able to witness the birth of Charles Fairchild.

Magnus then looked over at Jem. He was so close to 18 here. His eyes and hair shone silver, in the black and white picture appearing practically white. He looked so happy simply just standing next to Tessa. His parabatai rune sticking out of his collar, still filled in black back then. Not to long after this picture was taken, he would be turned into a Silent Brother. Yet now he was no longer Silent Brother Zachariah, but once again James Carstairs. Then Magnus looked at Tessa.

When this was taken she still out of place at the Institute. Still so new to the Shadow world. Yet she too looked happy. Magnus had grown to be such close friends with her. She accepted who she was and the two of them traveled the world together, never aging. She still looked the same, yet when he would see her now a days, her fashion had adapted with the times. Magnus had comforted her when William died.

Magnus then looked at Will Herondale.

His hair completely black in the picture and he felt as though he could still see the crystal blue color of his eyes.

_Or am i just thinking of Alexander's eyes, who look oh so similar?"_

For so long Will's eyes shone so bright. He remembered the first time he saw him and just was taken back by his beauty. Although he was very handsome, he never acted out his feelings. He never actually had too many romantic feelings toward the young Shadowhunter, except the longing to help the sad boy. Which he felt, in the end, he had achieved. Will was the last person he had seen before he left London.

_Oh how I miss this time. _No Mortal war, except the threat of the Magister that was soon resolved. He had learned so much from these people. Even though he had lived long before this time, it was one of the better. He had seen such power from Charlotte. Such persistence and knowledge from Henry. Compassion and true love from Jem and Will with strength and bravery. He only wished the Shadowhunters now could learn from his old friends.

Magnus exited his room and went in search of the Book of White. Flipping through persistently to find a special spell. After examining many pages Magnus stopped and pointed at the title of a page. "Just what I need."

* * *

New York 2008

Clary

Clary came bounding up the steps to the training room, desperately in search for her boyfriend Jace and the Lightwood siblings. Once she opened the door, she saw Jace throwing knives at the target.

"Jace there you are!" Clary exclaimed bounding over to Jace.

"What's up with you?" Jace asked setting his throwing knives down.

"Magnus taught me a new way to do the portal. He said he was a co-maker of it back in like the 1800's, or something like that, so he said he could help me improve it." Clary stated, seemingly excited.

"What is so improved about it?"

"He said it will take me exactly where I want to go. Unlike the other times when I ended up in an awkward location. He said if I use this certain rune he taught me then it will work." Jace looked quite skeptical.

"You sure you want to trust Magnus with this even after what he did to Alec? He told him that he didn't want contact with any of us anymore. Now out of the blue, what, he just calls you up and gives you tutoring on your power to make portals?"

"He seemed genuinely sincere to help me with it. He did ask me over there. I didn't go in demanding answers." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"It was one time. By the Angel. Alec was practically killing himself by calling him every five minutes. I had to get some answers from him." Jace retorted.

"Whatever." Clary waved her hand dismissing the subject. "Let's get Alec and Isabelle up here and we'll take them somewhere interesting." Jace gave her an odd look. "Do you really think that is a good idea considering everything going on with..."

"Jace, everything has been calm for the past two weeks. I don't think portaling somewhere for a day will make a difference. My brother isn't going to appear out of the blue the minute we leave, just for a day. Now go get your siblings." He smirked at her and she pecked his lips softly. He exited the room and Clary waited patiently. Moments later Izzy and Alec walked in along with Jace into the training room. Izzy was still in her gear from training earlier in the day. Yet she looked clean and there wasn't a hair out of place.

Alec on the other hand, Alec surely looked a mess. His clothes were a mess and wrinkly. His black sweater was faded to a brownish gray color. His hair looked a bit long hanging in front of his eyes, seriously in need a brush. His eyes were red and puffy, obviously because of him being in his room all the time, crying.

Clary hadn't seen Alec in a while. Isabelle had been in his room in and out over the course of the couple weeks. Jace had kept trying to get his _parabatai_ back to normal after the break up. But Clary hadn't talked to him. She felt guilty she hadn't gone to see how he was doing unlike his siblings did. Now all of a sudden, she gets this new thing from Magnus, who obviously broke Alec's heart and she was perfectly content with going over there and seeing him. But even Magnus had looked a mess when she went over to his apartment.

The furniture was boring, the Chairman looked more dead than usual, and Magnus was so...plain. He had no makeup and no glitter. His hair wasn't colorful or spiked up, but simply held back in just a small pony tail.

"So you guys, Clary wan'ts to take us somewhere through the portal. Supposedly she found out a way to take us to an exact spot." Jace said to his brother and sister.

"Yeah, I was umm...looking through the Codex and was looking about the London Institute and I thought maybe we could go look around there for a couple hours and just relax from all the commotion going on here in New York. You guys up for it?"

Izzy shrugged. "Yeah sure, maybe some time away, even for a couple hours. How 'bout you Alec?" Isabelle turned to her brother.

"I don't know if I am really up to it. I'd rather just go to my room." He said, his voice dry, and unused.

"Shut up, we are going anyway." Jace said to his _parabatai_

"But you should have told me we were going somewhere, I would've changed into something better." Isabelle complained.

"Iz, you look fine. Radiant as ever. Now c'mon lets see if this portal actually works." Jace stepped toward Clary and handed Clary her stele. She stepped forward and proceeded to draw the rune to make the portal. Once the regular portal was starting, she added a new rune, the rune Magnus taught her to do. It was a combination of swirls and crisscrosses. When she was done, she reached down and put the stele in her boot. The portal started to shimmer a blinding bright blue and light streamed out of it.

Alec looked frightened by it, and immediately shielded his eyes from the bright light.

"Let's go to the London Institute." Jace stated.

* * *

It felt as though they were getting roughly pulled through something and thrown forward through the air. The bright light encased them while they experienced the falling sensation. Suddenly they all dropped down onto a cobble stone pavement glazed with rain water. They were in an alley way with two large dark buildings on either side of them. The air felt very chilly and the sky was a dark gray. It didn't seem like the weather appropriate for the season.

"I'm guessing we are in London. But By the Angel, where are we? I thought it was supposed to take us directly to the Institute." Alec stated frustrated. "So I guess this stupid portal didn't work after all."

"No, no. Alec look, you can see through the glamour." Izzy said pointing to the building on the left. It was visible if you focused for a second to see the tall spires and the Angelic rune on the door. "That's the London Institute. The rune worked perfect." Jace planted a kiss on Clary's cheek quickly.

"Well lets not stand here, lets get inside." And so they went toward the front entrance.

* * *

**This is the first chapter. Not to much yet but there is a big plot planned, Wessa, possibly some other ships from TID, then alot of Clace and surely a lot of Malec. And a bit of action and feels...hopefully a lot of feels. **

**Soo if you give me at the most 5 reviews I will continue? Please and Thank you guys. Hope you guys like the story!**


End file.
